


Fatty Constraints

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Fat Shaming, Feedism, Force Feeding, Large Belly, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Licking, Moaning, NSFW, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, also no rapid expansion or obesity here, belly slaps, belly stuffing, but its not like rapey or anything uhh, degrading, feederism, if you’re not then please don’t read, it’s all safe and good and i personally am fine with, stuffed belly, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You find yourself tied up to a chair, with a gorgeous woman in front of you; a woman who gets very persistent feeding you..
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 71





	Fatty Constraints

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, quickly want to disclaim that this is just a fantasy and that I am wholly aware of the problematic situation. But it’s a fictional, horny fantasy, so let’s live a little.

She kisses you passionately before breaking it suddenly, a smirk curling up her lips. You’re tied to a chair, hands behind your back. Her lithe body glides across the floor to the nearby table. She grabs a large piece of pizza and brings it up to your mouth. This didn’t turn out to be what you thought would happen. The scent of melted cheese, warm and greasy ham, and fresh pineapples hypnotises you and makes you realise that you’re starving. Whatever this weirdness is, at least you’re getting free food. You open wide and she shoves the pizza somewhat forcefully into your mouth. The slice is delicious, easily one of the best pizzas you’ve ever had. You quickly devour the rest of the slice the woman is holding up for you.

“Good girl” She says and eyes you up. “Still plenty more to go” An excited smile shows her beautiful teeth, bright when contrasted to her natural, pink lips. The woman is wearing a tight, skimpy purple dress. You look down to see what you’re wearing; pastel pink, lacy lingerie. It’s not yours, but your boobs do look amazing in this bra. You make a note to ask this lady where she got this bra from later.

She brings a second slice and that one goes by pretty swiftly as well. The third slice makes its way down to your belly just as easily. Your belly feels full when you’re halfway finished with the fourth slice. 

“I’m full” You try stating, but she shakes her head with a grin and keeps shoving the slice in your mouth. You continue eating the fourth slice, slowly. The fifth slice is brought up to your lips and you don’t open your mouth, you’re already so full. She looks at you and pouts. 

“Come on, you’ve got so many slices left”

You feel the colours of your face draining. What is she talking about? Does she want you to eat the whole thing? 

“I- I can’t possibly eat the entire pizza” It almost sounded like a question.

“Oh, you will, darling” And with that, she slaps your belly. You gasp with shock and she takes the opportunity to shove the fifth slice into your open mouth. The slap hurt, but it weirdly felt kind of nice as well. Realising the state you’re in and the power she has over you, you slowly take a bite and continue chomping down on the rest of the pizza slice. You don’t protest when she brings the sixth piece to you, but you do cringe at the pained rumble coming from your belly, especially when you finish it.

“Ughhh, so full..” You groan, words slurred. The woman looks hungrily at you when you say that. She is about to pick up a seventh slice, but puts it back down and walks over to you. Another slap on your belly elicits another moan, and she kneels down next to you. 

“I’m feeding you, and all you do is complain? You greedy pig” She forcefully grabs your belly at the word ‘pig’. Despite the strict tone, she didn’t look mad, on the contrary; she enjoyed this.

“Look at you-“ She grabs your stuffed belly with both her hands, “-getting fatter and fatter because of overwhelming gluttony. Fat pig” She’s right about you getting fatter and fatter, at her words about your size, you notice that your usually flat belly has distended. Your belly reaches the top of your thigh and looks like you have half a volleyball sitting in your lap. 

While you are freaking out about your big, stuffed belly, she returns from the pizza box shoving the seventh slice into your face. You struggle chewing the seventh piece and she ‘encourages’ you.

“Come on, fatty, you’ve come this far, might as well eat it all”

“Look at this belly of yours! And you continue to eat, do you not have any self control?”

“I can’t believe you’re eating my entire pizza. What a slob” She says this last part while slapping your belly yet again. You feel like crying. You feel like crying because you’re so so full and that slap really hurt, but also because you’re so so confused as to why you secretly like the demeaning and the slapping. It is extremely embarrassing and degrading, and somehow, you don’t want her to stop. You want her to keep saying these things, and they’re making you wanting to rub your thighs together.

“Please, stop, I can’t take any more” You whine out in pain as you swallow down the last bite of the seventh slice. Your belly is swollen and slightly tinted red. The lady grins and holds up the pizza box for you to see the contents.

“There’s only one piece left, piggy. Eat it” Her tone is even scarier than before and you eat this last slice wanting to throw up. She studies you intently while you force down the last parts of the hawaiian pizza. You gasp once you finish and breath heavily. You’ve never experienced stomach pains like this.

“You actually did it, you disgusting slob” She walks up behind you in the chair you’re tied to. 

“I can’t believe it, you’re so fat and stuffed right now” The woman grabs your belly from behind and you let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. You really need a belly rub right now.

“Don’t stop...” You’re pleading, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“So demanding” She says, but starts eagerly rubbing your belly with a hard hand. Your eyes close and your brows furrow as you’re unable to process the different sensations you’re feeling. Bottom line, however, you’re enjoying this.

She hits air pockets that elicit satisfying burps, belly rumbles, and moans. You feel your belly becoming less and less tight, and you feel more pleasure than pain. Everything feels good. 

“You seem to be enjoying this, fatty. I can’t let you do that too much, you ate my pizza!” She walks over to the table and grabs a big 1,5 liters bottle of cola. And in the other hand, a funnel. Your eyes widen at the sight of both objects, but especially the funnel. 

Before you manage to object, she’s already managed to tilt your head back and shoved the end piece of the funnel into your mouth. You squirm in fear, but also morbid intrigue as to what will happen with your belly. She pours the cola into the funnel and you feel the soda streaming down your throat and into your belly. Your belly expands dramatically and you feel high on pleasure and pain. 

Everything feels like a blur, and before you know it, the funnel is removed from your mouth and you gasp for air. Once you regain your breath somewhat, you look down and see a stuffed belly that looks nine months pregnant. You’re so full and exhausted that you feel like fainting, but one thing is keeping you conscious; you feel so fucking horny.

Before you manage to say something, the woman pounces on you and sits on your lap with her legs on either side of you. Her eyes are half-lidded and they have a mischievous glint.

“You ate an entire pizza and you drank half a big cola bottle, you fat slob” She says, her fingers lightly tracing your belly, making your whole body shiver. “I actually can’t believe anyone could be so lacking in self control and self respect to stuff themselves like that. This is way too much food, and it’s all in this big, fat belly” And she slaps your belly yet again.

You whine at the contact, and the degrading and the slapping makes you incredibly wet. You hope she won’t notice, she would probably be really upset and punish you. On the other hand, she’s so close.. -before you think of anything more, she licks her lips, cups your face, and brings her mouth to yours. The woman kisses you forcefully and you melt into the kiss. She moves one of her hands to your belly and grabs it hard. You moan with pleasure and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into your mouth. The kiss is warm, sloppy, and passionate, and you feel her hand going from playing with your belly to rubbing one of your nipples. Your moans get louder and more frequent and all you want is for her to go lower. 

You break the kiss, gasping: “ Please..”

She raises her her eyebrow and smirks. “That horny, are we, fatty?” The woman slides off you and gets on her knees in front of you. Her hands trail down from your boobs, your stuffed belly, and to your knees. She shoves your legs apart and grins wickedly at the sight she sees. “Very horny indeed” Her hands start moving up your thighs.

“First you eat my pizza. Then, you drink my soda. Now you want to be fucked. You’re such a spoiled piggy, aren’t you?” She licks your upper inner thigh and you squirm impatiently. You look down at the beautiful woman between your legs.

“Please!” You say in a very needy whine, accompanied by your trembling legs.

She pulls away and for a moment you think she stopped completely, before a hand shoots up and starts rubbing your clit through the thin, wet fabric that is your pink lingerie. Her eyes light devilishly up when she feels how wet you made the painties. She slides your underwear excitedly down to your ankles and goes almost immediately in, head first. You shiver when you feel her warm tongue against your clit, and pleasure fills your entire body as she expertly licks your vulva. She licks and flicks your clit, sucks on it, and she slides her tongue into your vagina, slipping in and out. Your crotch is warm, her tongue is warm, her hand that rests on your thigh is warm, the other hand that clutches a handful of your belly is warm, everything is warm and good. You feel like you’re among the clouds, belly overly stuffed and satisfied, getting pleasured by every little touch, moving your hips against her tongue. She licks your clit harder and faster and everything feels incredibly good, so good you can’t handle anymore. You let out a long, loud moan as your body trembles with pleasure. The woman rides out your orgasm and takes a final lick once it’s over. She wipes her mouth against your shaking legs and gets up to once again sit on them. You’re both breathing heavily, and you feel your entire body tremble. You look down at your big and sore belly. Why was it so hot being stuffed to the brim and then shamed for it? Why are you loving this? And most importantly...

“Whatever this fucking thing was-“ you speak up, “-I want to do it again”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
